si estar contigo es un pecado, pecare de por vida
by DiaChaan
Summary: Enamorarse de su propio hermano... es un gran pecado cierto? al darme cuenta del gran pecado que estaba cometiendo, asustada me aleje de el, pero con el tiempo comprendí las cosas y me di cuenta que si lo amo no lo dejare ir y peleare por ese amor imposible, aunque sea el mismo dios que lo impida. (LenxRIN)
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad…. y ya saben lo que sigue xD

"Prologo"

Somos hermanos...nada mas simples hermanos...

"es un gran pecado cometer incesto"

esas palabras resuenan en mi cada vez que pienso en mi hermano de otra manera... Si esa persona no me hubiera dicho aquello seguiría en mis fantasías pero...tuve que salir de la cruel realidad.  
Por miedo a cometer otro pecado...pero...puedo cometer algo peor? Me fui de la mansión Kagamine por cuenta propia dejando a mi Amado hermano solo... No quiero que el sepa que yo pienso así de el….tal vez el diga que soy repugnante.

Deje la mansión para no acercarme denuevo a mi hermano pero...no sabia que mi primo se enamoraría de mi casi cometiendo otro grave pecado... Tampoco pensé que mi prima me odiaría por eso.  
2 años... Me separe de Len, no nos vimos en ese periodo de tiempo… Pero no creería que al ingresar a un instituto de jóvenes talentos llamado "Vocaloid" lo encontraría de nuevo.  
Esta es la historia a mis 16 años de edad. Quien soy? Bueno una simple chica que de ser "normal" me volví una idol conocida mundialmente... Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin... Y soy un fundamento principal para el proyecto "Vocaloid"


	2. Chapter 2

***Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad y ya saben...xD***

Muchas gracias por tus ánimos seira Megamine! Y este capitulo va para ti y el resto del publico!

**Capitulo 1 - Nuestro reencuentro solo es el inicio de una nueva historia.**

Normal pov

-R...Rinto-kun!- se quejaba una peliamarilla con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos pues el chico de cabellos dorados exageraba la velocidad con la que corrían tomados de la mano.

-no aguantas nada Rin!- regañaba el pelidorado tomando un poco de aire en aquella avenida llena de carros y edificios

-yo no soy atlética y lo sabes!

-bla, bla... A si, esa es tu nueva escuela cierto?

Señalo un gran edificio con muuuchos pisos, en aquel edificio habían unas grandes letras de colores y formaban una palabra "Vocaloid"

-s..si!- asentía la peliamarilla ruborizada y feliz por la emoción.

No era nada fácil ser admitida en aquel prestigiado instituto. El famoso instituto de jóvenes talentos llamado Vocaloid... Todo lo que tenias que hacer para ser parte de esa escuela era impresionar a los jueces con tu "voz" pero esos jueces eran peor que nada! Calificaban desde tu voz hasta tu expresión!

-bueno... Ya te dejo Rin... Tengo que irme... Es cierto Lenka se marcho sola verdad!? Oo rayos!- antes de salir corriendo beso mi mejilla dejándome sorprendida e impactada. Segundos después no pude notar la presencia de aquel chico.

La rubia decidió entrar al gran edificio. Lo primero que tendría que hacer seria ir a la sala de información, ya que debía estar informada de en que equipo estaría.

En esta escuela según tu forma de cantar te ingresaban a un equipo. Se calificaban así: El equipo A que es llamado por ser el de mas alto rango y en este equipo hay una gran estrella juvenil... Hatsune Miku!. También están los equipos B, C, D y X.. Estos equipos son mas como... Gente mas normal. Pero eso si, entrar al equipo A... Solo pasan 5 de 500000 personas!

"toc, toc"

Resonaba la puerta por los ligeros golpecitos de la rubia.

Enseguida una peliaqua abrió, esta al ver quien se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta la observo profundamente y grito

-k...kawai!- se le lanzo contra la peliamarilla y estrecho sus mejillas hasta tal punto de ponerlas rojas

-a..a..auch..- se quejaba la peliamarilla, segundos después la peliaqua se alejo y pregunto con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-como te llamas?

-Rin.- contesto la peliamarilla sobando sus mejillas.

- Rin-chan... Me suena... No serás... La nueva!?

**Fin normal pov**

Rin pov

Ahora que observaba bien... Ella era

-Hatsune...Miku.- susurre

-chica nueva... mi nueva y linda compañera!

-compañera?

-que no lo sabes!?- pregunto exaltada la peliaqua, yo solo negué con la cabeza y siguió hablando- no sabes que...- no termino de hablar pues otra voz la interrumpió

-no sabes que están en el grupo A?

Me paralice al escuchar eso. Después de salir de mi trance note que al lado de la chica de cabellos aquas se encontraba una castaña

-Meikooooo! Yo quería decir eso!- se quejaba la chica que llevaba por nombre miku.

-ya lo dije! Que mas da.

-cierto... Oye Meiko! Rin se parece a alguien pero no se a quien...

-cierto... Ahora que lo dices Miku... Bueno dejando eso de lado... Chica- aparecer se refería a mi- soy Sakine Meiko... Con Meiko esta bien.

-Meiko..-san.-susurre-soy Rin... Kagamine Rin...

-k..ka...kagamine!?- las dos preguntaron fuertemente al unisonó.

-si... Paso algo?

-Kagamine.. Escuchaste Meiko dijo Kagamine!- me apuntaba con el dedo indice la peliaqua mientras le hablaba a la castaña

-lo escuche! Dijo Kagamine!

-pero Len-Kun nunca dijo nada sobre una hermana!

-l..len?- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-como no lo supimos antes! Eres exactamente idéntica a Len solo que en su versión femenina! - comentaba la castaña

-q..quien es len..-pregunte lo mas calmada posible

-no lo conoces?-ahora hablaba la peliaqua

-n..no.

-entonces no eres su hermana?- comentaba Meiko-san.

-n..no.

-pero te pareces exageradamente a el...- añadió la chica de cabellos aquas

-bueno como sea. Lo sentimos rin-chan- se disculpaba la castaña y segundos después le siguió la peliaqua

-sip! Lo sentimos.

-n..no pasa nada...

**Fin rin pov**

Normal pov  
  
-bueno ven, ven.- Miku tomo la mano de la frágil peliamarilla y después continuo hablando- tu eres la ultima integrante de Vocaloid A.

-q..que?

-si. En Vocaloid A solo se designaron a 6 personas... Y esas 6 personas ya están elegidas.

Miku pov

La pequeña rin no podía estar mas sorprendida... Ella estaba haciendo la misma expresión que Len cuando supo que había ingresado en el A... De verdad no son hermanos?

-n...no es posible...

-claro que lo es! Yo accidentalmente escuche tu examen de ingreso y me dejaste impresionada... Fui yo quien te pidió en mi equipo.

Esa audición... Nunca la olvidare... Recuerdo que lo primero que observe fue el rostro de Una sencilla chica. No aparentaba tener tanto talento dentro de ella pero era todo lo contario. El sentimiento que trasmitía al cantar era algo hermoso.. Como cuando una hermosa rosa florece.

-t..tu Miku-san!?

Le sonreí y asentí.

-claro.

-estoy deseando ver tu potencial Rin-chan- comentaba la castaña con una sonrisa de lado.

-Si! No las defraudare!

-esa actitud me gusta! Y mas en estos tiempos!- comente con un rostro de confianza

-en estos tiempos... Hay algo importante Miku?- preguntaba mi querida amiga Meiko.

-claro que lo hay o lo has olvidado Meiko!? Vocaloid A por fin se dará a conocer en el mundo idol! El propio director lo dijo!

-aa es cierto. Creo que dejare de tomar se me están olvidando las cosas...

-Meiko.. Siempre dices eso pero nunca lo haces.

-cállate Miku.

-... Cambiando de tema.. Rin ven vamos al salón de nuestro equipo. Te presentaremos a los 6 integrantes de Vocaloid A... Y empezaremos a componer canciones para el debut.

- cuando es el debut... En que día y mes?- pregunto la pequeña Rin, sonreí y comente

-estamos a 25 de Enero... El debut será el 7 de Julio.

-7 de Julio... Bien! Daré lo mejor de mi Miku-san!

-eso me encanta! Bien vámonos!

Meiko y yo guiamos a rin a nuestro salón. Observamos que no podía estar mas emocionada pues se detenía para observar cualquier cosa.

-ya llegamos!- avise mientras entraba al salón. Note que no había nadie... Pero me equivoque

-no hay nadie?-pregunto Meiko que se encontraba detrás de mi.

-eso creo- respondí

-no.. Miren Miku-san, Meiko-san en ese lugar hay un bulto algo anormal debe ser algo...

-que inteligente Rin- elogiaba mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

-aaa ya se quien es.-comento la castaña con cierta gotita estilo anime. Ella entro primero dejándonos esperando a mi y a rin. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ese bulto lo pateo y como si fuera una extraña sustancia toxica se movió

-Kaito sabemos que eres tu.- regañaba la castaña. Segundos después aquel extraño bulto desapareció dejando solo a nuestra vista un chico de cabellos azules con ojos llorosos

Corrí hasta el aun con Rin por detrás y pregunte

-que pasa Kaito? -pregunte mientras le secaba unas lagrimitas.

-Luka no me invito a comer helado! Ellos se fueron sin mi! Miku! Incluso tu hermano fue!

-Mikuo? Pense que no vendría hoy...

-pero el fue!

-quien sabe. Bueno mira... Vamos nosotros tres por helado ok?

-eres un ángel Miku! Muchas grac...nosotros 3? Solo hay 2 personas

-mira que tenemos aquí.

Empuje a Rin (quien se encontraba siempre detrás de Miku)a la vista de Kaito y el chico de cabellos azules sorprendido pregunto

-quien es ella? Se parece a...

No le deje terminar pues le comente

-ella es Rin Kagamine y asegura no ser hermana de Len.

-h..hola. Soy rin- saludo tímidamente tendiéndole la mano al peliazul, el le sonrió y contesto al tiempo que tomaba su mano

-hola, soy Kaito Shion... Espero llevarnos bien. Por tu bienvenida a Vocaloid A te invitare una ronda de helado okk! Y no acepto un no por respuesta

-m..muchas gracias Kaito-san..

-vamos! No agregues el san! Solo Kaito!

-también a mi Rin solo con Miku

-igual! Meiko! Recuérdalo!

-chicos... S..si.

Toda esta escena era muy agradable pero solo tengo una pregunta de esa chica... De aquella peliamarilla. Tiene alguna conexión con Len?

**Fin Miku pov**

**Rin pov**

Todos ellos son unas grandes personas... Miku, Meiko, Kaito... Solo faltan tres personas que conocer...3 personas de Vocaloid A.

-ya llegamos!- aviso una voz desconocida, yo solo voltee a la entrada, lugar donde provenía aquella voz.

-Luka!-grito la peliaqua,

Delante de mis ojos se encontraba una hermosa pelirosa, esta le sonrió a la peliaqua y segundos después su mirada se poso en mi.

-quien es ella Miku?- pregunto

-ella es Kagamine Rin! Ultimo miembro de Vocaloid A!

-Kagamine rin...- otra voz diferente resonó en aquel lugar, no era la pelirosa, o la peliaqua... Mucho menos la castaña o el peliazul.

"esa voz... No puede ser..."

El tiempo se detuvo al tener frente a frente a ese chico... A ese chico de cabello dorado...

"el incesto no es aceptable"

-Rin...-susurraba aquel chico

"el incesto es uno de los mas grandes pecados que se pueden imaginar"

"si cometes incesto serás alguien sin educación, una persona vulgar"

"escoge. Cometer incesto o irte al infierno"

Esos pensamientos volvieron a mi en cuanto vi a es persona.

-Len...

Fin rin pov

Normal pov

-Rin!

El chico de cabellos amarillos corrió hacia la peliamarilla para estrecharla a el en un fuerte y sofocante abrazo.

Todos los presentes estaban en shock. Estaban realmente confundidos. Eran realmente hermanos?

**Fin rin pov**


End file.
